Soñar despierta
by Lady Miel
Summary: Por las noches, es cuando Quinn cierra los ojos, y se sumerge en sus fantasías.


_Disclaimer: Glee, claramente no me pertenece, así como no lo hacen sus personajes. Soy una simple fanática que los toma prestados._

_

* * *

_

**_Soñar despierta_**

Es durante las noches, que Quinn se permite llorar.

¿Será por el silencio de la noche?, ¿será por la oscuridad?, ¿serán las eternas horas de insomnio, culpables de que sus pensamientos viajen y se pierdan en el tiempo?

Tal vez sea que durante el día puede distraerse, puede pensar en otras cosas. Tal vez durante el día es más fácil desviar sus pensamientos y aparentar tranquilidad.

Tal vez sea que el viento nocturno susurra el nombre de _ella_. Tal vez sea que durante la noche, cree sentir sus llantos, cree que por la ventana abierta, el perfume a jazmines que entra, es el perfume de _ella_.

Se pregunta si hizo lo correcto, si actuó bien, si de verdad hizo lo mejor para _ella._

Y apenas esa duda se planta, se imagina como hubiera sido quedarse con ella, cuidarla y verla crecer.

Y entonces, un sinfín de imágenes que podrían haber sido, comienzan a desfilar por su mente.

Puede verse a ella misma, con la pequeña Beth durmiendo en sus brazos. Incluso puede sentir el calor de su cuerpito, envuelto en mantitas rosadas. Siente su pielcita suave y se embriaga en el olorcito a colonia de bebé que Beth tiene. Con los ojos cerrados Quinn se balancea para adelante y para atrás, sentada en su cama, acunando los brazos, como si sostuviera a Beth. Tararea una canción de cuna y una de las primeras lágrimas de la noche rueda por su mejilla.

¡Es tan real!, ¡ella lo siente real!, y, en ese momento, ella desea que sea real. Desea poder abrazar a la bebé, desea poder hacerla dormir y cantarle canciones de cuna. Desea que la manito de Beth, se aferre a su dedo, y más que nada en el mundo, desea verse reflejada en sus ojitos.

Permite que su imaginación deambule, se pierda en sus fantasías, pese a saber que al abrir los ojos, no habrá ninguna bebita en sus brazos. Sabe que al abrir los ojos, tan sólo verá las sombras de su habitación y el vacío será más grande entonces. Pero no le importa, quiere seguir soñando despierta, por eso, no abre los ojos.

Y ella sigue hamacando a Beth sentada en la cama, sigue cantando y sigue amándola. Sus labios se posan en la cabecita de la bebé, y el escaso cabello que tiene, le hace cosquillas en la nariz. Entonces, a la escena se suma alguien más.

Alguien que apoya su mano grande, en su hombro, para luego sentarse en la cama, hundiendo el colchón. Quinn gira la cabeza y al verlo, sonríe. Se siente segura, se siente protegida. Se deja abrazar y recuesta la cabeza en el hombro de él.

Entonces Puck le pide alzar a la bebé, y ella lo deja.

Conoce esas fantasías, porque las tiene todas las noches. Sabe que va a pasar después, y sabe también, como se va a sentir cuando vuelva al mundo real. Pero nada le importa, porque se encuentra en su lugar feliz, se encuentra en su sueño y quiere seguir soñándolo.

Sonríe, porque la imagen de Puck con la bebé, es tan tierna, que parece irreal. Beth es demasiado pequeñita para los brazos de él. Ella es demasiado frágil y él, que parecería incapaz de sostenerla sin quebrarla, trata de volverse lo más delicado posible. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que él, Noah Puckerman, podría haber cambiado tanto, podría mostrarse tan dulce y protector, sólo por Beth?

Quinn cae aovillada en su cama. Las lágrimas continúan cayendo, pero ella no está dispuesta a detener su fantasía. No aún.

Y entonces, Quinn se abraza a Puck, abrazando así también a Beth. Apoya el mentón en el hombro de él, luego de darle un suave y dulce beso en el cuello. Sonríe porque se siente feliz, porque se siente completa. Sonríe porque todo marcha bien, porque el peor error de su vida, se terminó convirtiendo en lo mejor que le podría haber pasado. Sonríe porque le gusta estar con su pequeña familia a solas, porque todo va a estar bien, y porque sonreír, es lo que corresponde en ese momento.

Pero en la realidad, no es más que una tortura. Cada sonrisa de la fantasía, es una cuchillada en el medio del pecho. Siente dolor, demasiado dolor. Necesita un abrazo, necesita un hombro en el cual llorar. Necesita que todo se termine.

Por eso, abre los ojos. Y como sabía que ocurriría, está sola, en la oscuridad de su habitación, recostada en la cama, sumergida en el silencio de la noche, sin poder hacer nada.

Se sienta y se limpia las lágrimas de los ojos. Prende la luz del velador mientras desenrosca la tapa de la botella de agua. Una vez que logra calmarse, se repite que hizo lo correcto. Se repite, como hace todas las noches, que lo mejor para Beth, era eso: crecer con una mamá de verdad, con una familia de verdad. Se convence de que ella no hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo sola, porque el Puck real, no es como el de sus fantasías. Se repite una y otra vez, que hizo lo correcto, que está bien y que no tiene por que llorar.

Se acuesta en la cama, pero deja la luz prendida. Porque sabe que con la oscuridad y el silencio, llegan las dudas y con ellas llegan las fantasías. Sabe que con la oscuridad y el silencio sus brazos se sienten vacíos y su vientre plano es una burla constante.

Con la oscuridad y el silencio, dormir se hace imposible. Con la oscuridad y el silencio, puede ver la vida que tocó con la punta de los dedos y dejó escapar.

En el medio de la noche, cuando todo está oscuro, cuando todo está silencioso, es cuando más la extraña a ella, a Beth, a su Beth. _Su bebé._

_

* * *

_

_**N/A: **Bien, es lo primero que escribo en este fandom, así que espero haya gustado._

_Personalmente odié que dieran a Beth en adopción, me hubiera parecido más interesante para la trama que se la quedaran, ver como se manjeaban los dos con ella y cosas así. Tenía ganas de escribir sobre los sentimientos de Quinn luego de la adopción, porque me pongo en su lugar, como mujer, y me imagino un sube y baja de emociones..._

_Así que, de nuevo, espero que les haya gustado._

_¿Review? halagos, críticas, los que más les guste. Todo será bien visto._

_¡Besos!_


End file.
